La encrucijada del destino
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Un trágica y dolorosa separación fue consumada hace mas de miles de años, y hora en esta epoca, nuevamente esa historia se volverá repetir, ¿será cierto que el destino es imposible de cambiar e inevitable su llegada?... Descubranlo...
1. PROLOGO

Hola como están, perdón por hacerlos esperar pero ahora les traigo la entrada aun nuevo fanfic espero recibir su apoyo, es muy importante para mi hacerme a la idea que me estoy ganando un pequeño espacio en sus corazones.

_**SASU X NARU**_

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi kishimoto, hago este fic solo por afán de divertir.

Atención: Antes de leer les informo que este fanfic contiene material yaoi (hombre x hombre) y si no te gusta el genero, limítate a no seguir, si por el contrario te gusta adelante.

Atención: Antes de que digan que tiene que ver el prologo en la historia, pues bien es el prologo de lo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, y es justo esta historia la causante de todo lo que pasara en el mundo de Naruto.

"**LA ENCRUCIJADA DEL DESTINO"  
**

"**PROLOGO"  
**

_Esa noche el cielo lloraba, todo era oscuridad y penumbras, explosiones, muerte, derramamiento de sangre inocente, una guerra sin sentido que hasta aquellos momentos parecía no tener fin alguno._

_Una tras otra, cada persona caía muerta en el campo de batalla, la gente que sobrevivía solo esperaba la hora de morir, puesto que las personas que alguna vez amaron habian perecido en combate._

_Ante los pies de templo, una joven de cabello largo sostenía lo que parecía el cuerpo inerte de un joven, la lluvia no dejaba de caer, los truenos iluminaban todo lo que alcanzaban a tocar, lagrimas de dolor no cesaban de los ojos de la joven los cuales, ocultaba debajo de su cabello._

_**-¿Por qué?**__- se oyó de los labios de la joven -__**¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?, ¿Por que precisamente tu?, tuviste que sacrificar tu vida… Por mí.**_

_Mas lagrimas caían de su rostro oculto en penumbras, con lentitud acerco su rostro al del joven, dejando a escasos centímetros sus labios de los de el._

_**-Perdóname.**_

_Posando finalmente sus labios sobre los de aquel cuerpo inerte y frió que tenia en brazos. _

_**Frió…**_

_Fue lo que sintió al besar aquellos labios que alguna vez le brindaron tanto calor, sus lágrimas no cesaban, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos por todo lo ocurrido, todo cuanto amo lo había perdido, ahora solo tenia recuerdos que la atormentaban ,todo lo perdió en un instante en aquella guerra que no terminaba._

_Unos hombres con aspecto de monjes, se acercaron a ella, su rostro mostró una gran sorpresa, para después cambiarla por una tristeza e impotencia, al ver al joven que la chica mantenía en sus brazos._

_La joven volteo a verlos, aquellos ojos que alguna vez mostraron alegría, amor y dulzura inimaginables, ahora estaban vacíos, sin vida, cubiertos por un mar de pena, llanto y melancolía._

_-__**No puede ser**__ – hablo uno de los monjes que estaba a su lado – __**no puede estar pasando esto.**_

_-__**Esta muerto ya nada se puede hacer**__ – dijo el monje más joven de todos, quien agacho la cabeza al ver aquel inerte cuerpo._

_Los demás hicieron el mismo acto que el joven, agacharon laminada al ver el cuerpo inerte y frío de aquel hombre que alguna vez fue su gobernante, pero mas fue su tristeza al ver así aquella chica que en aquellos instantes estaba desolada y alejada de la realidad._

_Se sorprendieron, pues aquellos ojos que antes les miraban, desviaron a ver a otro lado, la joven movió su cabeza, al mirar fijamente la ciudad, sus ojos se llenaron mas de lagrimas._

_Grito con toda las fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo, un grito que resonó por todo el lugar._

_Ver su pueblo destruido, incendiado, la gente gritaba, eso fue lo ultimo para regresar a la realidad, apretó los dientes fuertemente, en su rostro se dibujo una inmensa furia por quien inicio toda aquella masacre de gente inocente, por los deseos mas bajos de una persona sucia y egoísta._

_Dirigió su miradla rostro del joven que mas que muerto parecía estar dormido en un largo y profundo sueño, coloco su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el mentón y el pecho del joven._

_-__**Te juro, que tu sacrificio no será en vano**__ – dijo la joven dejando el cuerpo inerte en el suelo, parándose para darse la vuelta y fijar su mirada en el enorme templo que estaba frente a ella, el viento arrecio con mucha más fuerza y violencia, comenzó a caminar en dirección del templo._

_-__**Hime-sama, ¿Qué hace?-**__ grito el monje mayor – __**por favor no lo haga, que pretende hacer - **__Grito con mucha mayor fuerza al ver que la joven no le respondía._

_La chica se detuvo enfrente de la puerta del templo, el viento soplo quitándole el listón que sujetaba su cabella, giro para ver de reojo mientras su cabello caía lentamente._

_**-Detener esta guerra sin sentido**__ – con esto ultimo entro finalmente en el templo._

_Los monjes al verla entrar corrieron para tratar de detenerla, aquello que pretendía hacer era muy peligroso, quien entraba en aquel templo con esas intenciones, no regresaba con vida._

_-__**Hime-sama, salga de ahí**__ – la joven al oír aquello, se dio cuenta que no la dejarían hacerlo, toda su vida siempre fue dirigida por otras personas desde el día que nació, pero, esta vez, ella quería elegir y ya había tomado una decisión, ni ellos ni nadie podría hacerla cambiar de parecer._

_Volteo a verlos, junto sus manos, cerrando lentamente los ojos, comenzó a formar una serie de sellos, al termina, con una de sus manos creo una estrella de cinco picos con un signo de cada estación del año en cada hueco de la estrella, volvió a juntar sus manos y al tener listo el sello abrió los ojos._

_-__**Esta es mi decisión**__ – dijo al verlos - __**¡¡sello de regresión, sello de los mil años!! **__- con esto una enorme barrera se formo alrededor del templo envolviéndolo completamente impidiendo el paso de los monjes._

_**-Hime-sama por favor deténgase debe haber otra forma de detener la guerra.**_

_-__**No, ya no quiero que mi pueble y mi gente sufra**__ – desviando laminada – __**aun cuando hubiera otra forma, ya no queda tiempo, lo siento**__ – dándose la vuelta dejo a los monjes atrás, cerrándose la puerta detrás de ella._

_Camino por un extenso pasillo, hasta llegar a un enorme altar, el cual poseía en el centro una hermosa piedra azul que brillaba intensamente, se arrodillo y por unos breves instantes observo la piedra, unos instantes que para ella fueron eternos, agacho la cabeza sabia que lo que planeaba hacer era algo que los dioses jamás le perdonarían, pero no había otra opción, salvaría a su pueblo sin importarle las consecuencias._

_-__**Perdónenme, pero es la única forma de salvar a mi gente**__ –con esto ultimo, tomo la piedra que le fue confiada bajo su protección entre sus manos, la cual brillo mostrando un resplandor que iluminaba todo el templo, demostrando la pureza del corazón de quien la sostenía._

_Se dirigió al balcón del templo el cual estaba en la punta del risco, con la piedra en sus manos, subió mirando como su pueblo era totalmente devastado por aquella bestia infernal creada, por los deseos de una persona que poseía un alma oscura y pensamientos malignos, los cuales tomaron forma de un enorme dragón púrpura que llevaba destrucción y tristeza._

_Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recitar una especia de conjuro, a lo cual aparecieron un par de signos alrededor de ella, con una última lagrima que derramo, un intenso rayo de luz se dirigió hacia la enorme bestia, con esto todo fue iluminado por una intensa luz que cegaba la vista, poco apoco la bestia se fue desintegrando, despareciendo dejando un pequeño destello de luz que se perdió lentamente._

_-__**Con esto ya no harás mas daño**__- un enorme circulo con marcas apareció en el cielo- __**te sellare para siempre, tus restos quedaran sellados en este templo, pero…**__- el sello se iluminaba cada vez mas intensamente__**- tu alma quedara sellada en el templo de la oscuridad, el cual enviare a otra dimensión para que jamás vuelvas a causar mas daños**__- una lagrima callo y el cielo se ilumino con lo cual el templo desapareció sin rastro alguno – __**con esto espero que todo este bien.**_

_La piedra callo de sus manos, pero antes de golpear el suelo desapareció en un pequeño destello de luz, ella callo al suelo, su cuerpo poco a poco se fue entumeciendo, la vista se le hacia cada vez mas borrosa, levanto con algo de dificultad su brazo derecho como tratando de alcanzar el cielo que en aquellos momentos estaba cubierto de nubes negras producto de la lluvia y de los truenos._

_-__**Estuvo bien, lo que hice… ¿verdad?, ha…**_

_Su mano callo pesadamente al suelo, dejando que su alma fuera llevada aquel lugar donde las personas que son llamadas por la dama llamada muerte, deben llegar cuando les llega la hora._

_El alma de aquella chica que sacrifico todo por su pueblo, caía hacia el mundo de los muertos, pero, los dioses son crueles y no saben perdonar, un rayo de luz detuvo la caída de su alma suspendiéndola en el aire, unas voces que ella no conocía, pero que les era familiar, llegaron a sus oídos._

"_**Has cometido un terrible pecado"**_

_**-Lo se, y no saben como me arrepiento, pero…**_

"_**No hay peros, te dimos la piedra de la vida y la muerte para que la protegieras, no para que la uses en tu beneficio".**_

_**-Lo se, pero si no lo hacia mi pueblo hubiera sido destruido.**_

"_**No hay excusas ni motivos para esta la falta tan grave" **_

_Ella abrió los ojos completamente al oír lo que vino después._

"_**Tu y ese hombre pagaran las consecuencias de este pecado"**_

_Lagrimas de dolor cayeron de sus ojos, eso era lo que no quería que el... La persona que amaba fuera castigada por el pecado tan grave que cometió, así que en un último sacrifico hizo frente a los dioses por ultima vez._

_**-Por favor, el no tiene la culpa, si hay alguien a quien deben castigar es a mi.**_

"_**estas diciendo que asumirás toda la responsabilidad por los dos"**_

_**-Si para salvarlo tengo que sufrir por toda la eternidad lo haré.**_

"_**Esta bien el vivirá nuevamente en otra época, pero"**_

_Agacho la cabeza, aquellas palabras solo podían significar una cosa, una decisión que cambiaria su destino para siempre._

"_**Tu, aunque reencarnes en su misma era, en su mismo tiempo no podrás volver a estar con el, jamás"**_

_Todo se ilumino completamente, abrió los ojos por ultima vez aquellos ojos, dejaron caer por ultima vez una lagrima, cayendo al vació._

_Así se produjo aquella dolorosa separación que marcaría sus vidas, sus almas, así como sus corazones por una eternidad que no tendría fin, pero el amor es fuerte y a veces misterioso, por eso, tal vez, en un futuro, cuando sus almas encuentren la paz y el perdón que necesitan , ellos, quizás…_

_/SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/ SASUNARUFOREVER/_

Que tal, les gusto espero que si, seguro estarán pesando, ¿esto que tiene que ver con naruto?, pues si quieren saber tendrán que leer los capítulos que siguen que subiré muy pronto, hasta entonces_._


	2. CAPITULO I

Que tal, nos volvemos a ver, después de mucho he vuelto a escribir ya que mi musa (es decir mi mejor amiga por fin regreso de su viaje) ha vuelto a mí y las ganas con las que inicie esto ha regresado, les traigo el primer capítulo (el pasado fue solo el prologo) de este nuevo fanfic que espero tenga el mismo apoyo de ustedes mis queridas y queridos lectores, nos vemos al final del capítulo.

**SASU X NARU  
**

"_La distancia que nos separa, se ha vuelto enorme desde que te vi, cualquier persona puede sentirse así de sola por esperar alguna respuesta, si lloras en aquel lugar que yo no puedo ver, aun cuando yo no esté ahí, mi sonrisa te alcanzara"  
_

**Atención:** Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga de Naruto.

**Atención:** Este fic esta creado con el único afán de entretener y sin fines lucrativos.

**LA ENCRUCIJADA DEL DESTINO  
**

**CAPITULO I  
**

Aquel día todo estaba tranquilo, no había guerras, peleas o algo inusual que rompiera con la armonía que transmitía aquella tranquilidad, hasta que se oyó un grito que sacudió a toda la aldea de la hoja.

**- ¡Que dijiste!**

Tsunade se encontraba sentada en su silla en el despacho del Hokage con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, Shizune solo sonreía con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, Kakashi solo observaba con detenimiento como en el rostro de la rubia aparecía cada segundo una vena, Sakura simplemente suspiro ya estaba más que acostumbrada a los actos tan infantiles del ojiazul.

**- ¡Tienes información de donde se encuentra Sasuke!** - grito que saco por fin de quicio a la Gondaime.

**- ¡No tienes por qué gritar!** - la rubia se levanto de la silla haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, golpeando el escritorio con sus manos.

**- Naruto-kun tranquilo, Tsunade-sama tiene razón, no puede decirte lo que sabe si te tranquilizas** - apoyo Shizune al ver el nerviosismo del rubio.

El rubio solo agacho la mirada al suelo por el comentario hecho por la morena, cerró los ojos para finalmente dejar salir un suspiro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la Gondaime.

**- ¿Y bien? -** pregunto finalmente.

**- Tan impaciente como siempre -** decía Tsunade mientras se volvía a sentar en si silla - **nos ha llegado información sobre Akatsuki, han estado reuniendo a los bijus en muy poco tiempo, el último fue el hachibi. **

**- ¿Cómo es posible que hicieran eso?** - pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

**- Tal parece que han encontrado otra forma de extraer a los bijus, muy diferente a como lo hicieron con Garaa.**

**- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -** pregunto Kakashi al ver el rostro tan serio que la rubia puso al terminar.

- **A lo que se refiere es que tal vez ellos pueden extraer a los bijus directamente de sus dueños -** apoyo Shizune.

- **En pocas palabras ellos...-** hablo Sakura muy sorprendida al darse cuenta a lo que se refería Shizune.

- **Pueden extraerlos en cualquier lugar sin necesidad de utilizar aquel jutsu que tarda 3 días en realizarse** - término de hablar Tsunade con las manos estrechadas a la altura de su rostro.

El asombro era evidente en el rostro de los tres shinobis, nunca se hubieran imaginado que el Akatsuki hubiera avanzado tanto en su búsqueda, Naruto apretó los puños, él sabía perfectamente lo que significaba todo aquello, era evidente que pronto vendrían por él.

- **Eso -** hablo el rubio saliendo de su asombro - **¿eso que tiene que ver con Sasuke?**

- **Si dejaras de interrumpirme ya lo habría dicho** - contesto Tsunade con enfado - **tal parece que la persona que extrajo al hachibi fue**... - volteando a ver al ojiazul.

**- No, no puede ser... Estas tratándome de decir que el que lo hizo fue...**

**- ¿Tsunade-sama está segura?** - pregunto Sakura.

**- Si, parece que después de haber derrotado a su hermano** - recostándose en su silla - **se unió al Akatsuki por razones que por ahora desconocemos, pero lo que me preocupa no es eso, si no que el consejo se llegue a enterar de esto.**

**- ¿El consejo?** - dijo Naruto con asombro.

**- ¿Qué pasaría si el consejo se entera de que él se unió al Akatsuki?** - pregunto Sakura totalmente asustada por la respuesta que Tsunade pudiera darle.

- **Como saben, el consejo es una parte importante de la villa, ellos toman decisiones de suma importancia, ellos deciden si un ninja es castigado o merece el indulto, al derrotar Sasuke tanto a Orochimaru como a su hermano, ninjas de clasificación S, el consejo llego a la conclusión que al ser el ultimo Uchiha vivo y al ver derrotado a dos ninjas que se consideraban un peligro inminente para la aldea, si el volvía se le daría el indulto por irse de la villa y así retomaría su vida así como su carrera de ninja de la hoja, pero si se llegaran a enterar de que forma parte del Akatsuki, quienes son un peligro para esta villa, ellos podría -** Tsunade no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpida por Sakura.

**- ¿Qué pueden hacerle a Sasuke? -** Tsunade agacho la mirada ante la pregunta de su alumna.

**- Ellos, mandarían a los Anbu a buscarlo y al encontrarlo lo traerían a la villa para recibir su castigo por su alta traición.**

**- ¿Cuál?... ¿cuál sería el castigo que el consejo le daría? **- miro Naruto fijamente a la rubia esperando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

**- La muerte.**

Un aire frio recorrió la espalda del rubio, aquello era precisamente lo que no quería que ocurriera, pero que rayos tenía en la cabeza el Uchiha para unirse al Akatsuki y lo más importante ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

- **Bien - **el rubio se levanto de su silla - **vámonos.**

**- ¿A dónde vas Naruto? **- pregunto la pelirosa al ver el comportamiento de su compañero.

**- A donde mas... a buscar a Sasuke.**

**- Eso está muy bien Naruto, pero **- hablo Kakashi - **¿sabes dónde encontrarlo?**

El rubio dejo un pie en el aire, ahora que lo pensaba, Kakashi tenía razón, ¿Dónde buscaría a Sasuke?, no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde comenzar.

Aquello provoco las risas de las personas que estaban en el cuarto, aquel acto basto para que, por lo menos por un breve momento, la angustia desapareciera, el rubio volteo para arrodillarse colocando cada brazo en cada pierna, agacho la mirada soltando un largo suspiro.

**- No te preocupes **- Dijo Shizune - **si no supiéramos donde se dirige el y Akatsuki, no te hubiéramos mandado a llamar** - Naruto alzo la mirada.

- **Según nuestros informes, se dirigen a la aldea de la estrella (1) pero, no sabemos el por qué - **termino de hablar la morena, haciendo que el rubio se levantara de donde estaba.

**- Entonces debemos dirigirnos a la aldea de la estrella** - comento Kakashi.

**- Tenemos que arreglar nuestras cosas** - dijo el ojiazul.

**- Nos vamos, maestra.**

**- Naruto **- el rubio volteo a ver a la Gondaime** - date cuenta que esta es tu última oportunidad, debes traer a Sasuke antes de que el consejo se entere y mande a buscarlo, si fallas no habar una segunda oportunidad, esta misión es un todo o nada, de ti depende si vuelve a esta villa con vida o muerto, ¿entiende lo que te digo?**

**- Por eso... Lo traeré, definitivamente el volverá a esta villa - **con esto último los tres salieron de la habitación dejando que la puerta se cerrar tras de sí.

**-- -- --**

**  
**En casa, Naruto se encontraba preparando las cosas que llevaría consigo, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, realmente después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no estaba seguro de poder traerlo de vuelta como se lo había prometido a Sakura.

**- ¿Podre traerte de vuelta?** - se pregunto in obtener respuesta alguna se dejo caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos tratando de poner en orden sus ideas, que en aquel momento eran un caos total.

Como si algo lo estuviera llamando, al abrir los ojos su mirada se poso en un marco que yacía en su buro, el cual contenía una foto, la que se tomo cuando el equipo siete se encontraba completo, los recuerdos de ese día permanecían en su mente tan frescos como si todo aquello hubiera ocurrido ayer.

**FLASH BACK**

**- ¡Venga todos, es la hora de la foto!, pónganse en posición** - decía Kakashi mientras el fotógrafo arreglaba la cámara.

**- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerme la foto con este Teme? -** gritaba con enfado el rubio mientras señalaba a Sasuke.

**- Déjame en paz, perdedor** - contesto sin interés el moreno.

**- ¿Que has dicho?**

**- Venga chicos tranquilícense** - Kakashi trataba de tranquilizar a ambos shinobis.

Sasuke solo volteo la cara a un lado, lo que menos quiera era un sermón por parte de su sensei pero ver al rubio lo sacaba de quicio.

**- Que contenta estoy de salir en la foto con Sasuke-kun** - decía Sakura muy contenta.

**- ¡Sí!, yo estoy feliz de salir en la foto contigo, Sakura-chan** - decía un muy animado Naruto.

Sakura volteo con enfado al ver al rubio.

**- Sensei ¿podemos dejar fuera a Naruto?**

Naruto sintió que todo su mundo se vino abajo.

- **Vamos Sakura** - decía el rubio desilusionado.

Sasuke solo rio algo que no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

**- ¡Deja de reírte!** - grito Naruto con enfado.

**- ¡Oblígame!** - contesto Sasuke.

**- Venga chicos, ya está bien de tanto pelear** - dijo Kakashi poniendo una mano en la cabeza de ambos shinobis - **van a salir mal en la foto, así que sonrían un poco** - ambos chicos se miraban con odio.

Sakura por su parte se coloco en medio de ambos, sonriendo mirando a ambos shinobis que compartían equipo con ella.

**- Ahora digan "patata"** - dijo Kakashi.

Para finalmente tomar una foto de aquel recuerdo.

**END FLASH BACK  
**

Se levanto en dirección a él buro, para tomar con sus manos la foto, la observo con detenimiento como tratando de buscar algo, finalmente sonrió cerrando los ojos, como si la respuesta que tanto había buscado, hubiera estado ahí frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo.

- **Definitivamente -** abrió los ojos - **te traeré de vuelta, Sasuke.**

Tomo la mochila para colocarla en su espalada, respiro hondamente, para finalmente salir de la casa cerrando la puerta para ir en busca de Sasuke.

**-- -- --**

**  
**Naruto se encontraba de camino a las enormes puertas de Konoha, en donde Sakura y Kakashi lo esperaban para salir en busca del moreno pero al llegar, se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa.

**- ¿El que hace aquí?** - refiriéndose al ex compañero del Anbu de Kakashi.

**- Yamato vendrá con nosotros -** contesto Sakura.

**- Si lo sé, el vendrá por que si el Akatsuki trata de atacarnos con una de los bijus ellos detendrá, yo me refería a Sai **- volteando a ver al moreno.

**- El vendrá por órdenes de la Gondaime -** contesto Sakura.

**- ¿Por qué?, con nosotros es más que suficiente, ¿en qué rayos está pensando esa vieja?**

Unas venas comenzaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Sakura, hasta que estas explotaron, acto siguiente Sakura golpeo al rubio lanzándolo varios metros adelante, desde lo alto, en la torre del Hokage, Tsunade junto con Shizune miraban como Sakura golpeaba al ojiazul.

**- ¿Está segura de esto, Tsunade-sama?**

**- Si alguien puede traer de vuelta a la aldea a Sasuke, es el, estoy segura que él lo lograra.**

Shizune observa a la rubia detenidamente, sonrió, era la primera vez que la veía tan firme en una decisión, solo esperaba que no estuviera equivocada en esa apuesta.

**- Bien dejen de pelear es hora de irnos, Naruto, Sakura **- hablo Kakashi al ver a la pelirosa golpeando al rubio.

- Esta bien - dijo Sakura soltando al rubio.

"_Definitivamente Sakura-chan se volvió más agresiva"_ pensaba el ojiazul, dirigió su mirada al peliblanco para comenzar a hablar - **Kakashi-sensei, no tiene idea que buscaran en la aldea de la estrella -** levantándose del suelo.

**- No, pero pronto lo sabremos, vámonos** - comenzando a correr siendo seguido por Sakura, Sai y Yamato.

**- Esta vez te traeré de vuelta** - dijo el rubio - **estoy seguro** - comenzando a seguir a los demás.

**-- -- --  
**

Entre las sombras del bosque, se encontraban esperando unos sujetos cubiertos por unas túnicas negras adornadas con unas nubes color rojas, impacientemente esperaban la llegada de los shinobis de Konoha.

**- Ya ****están cerca, lo puedo sentir** - dijo Pein con seriedad.

**- No te impacientes pronto llegaran y el nueve colas caerá en mis manos** - contesto Madara viéndolo de frente.

**- Te vez muy seguro de que tu plan funcionara.**

**- Por supuesto que funcionara, el viene buscando algo que perdió hace mucho** - volteando a ver dentro de la cueva que estaba detrás de ellos - **o no, Sasuke.**

El moreno se encontraba sentado en una roca en la profundidad de la cueva, alzo la mirada dejando ver el Mangekyo que en aquellos momentos por alguna razón se encontraba activado.

**-- -- --**

Naruto corría frenéticamente por el bosque siendo perseguido por Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato y Sai, estaba desesperado quería encontrar a Sasuke tan pronto como pudiera.

**- ****¡Naruto!** - Sakura lo llamo al ver que el ojiazul aumento su velocidad.

-** No tienes por qué apresurarte** - apoyo Yamato.

**- Si te desesperas no conseguirás nada** - comento Kakashi al ver al rubio tan desesperado.

- **¡Que no entienden! **- grito el rubio deteniéndose en la rama de un árbol - **por tres años lo he buscado, ahora tengo la oportunidad de traerlo, si no lo hago, lo mataran y no puedo permitirlo** - grito chocando su mirada con la de Kakashi.

**- Lo ****sé, pero ten en cuenta que no será fácil, ahora que está con el Akatsuki, y derrotarlos o al menos ganar tiempo para sacarlo, no será una tarea fácil, necesitamos un plan antes de entrar** - el rubio mostró una cara de enfado - **al menos claro que tomemos tu plan, entrar como locos y destruyendo todo a nuestro paso.**

- **Naruto, Kakashi-sensei solo está tratando de que esto salga bien, si no lo logramos perderemos a Sasuke y esta vez será para siempre** - agrego Sakura.

**- Lo ****sé, vámonos** - volteo y siguió su camino.

**- Naruto, oye ¿me estas escuchando?** - grito Sakura corriendo tras él.

**- Parece que en este momento no nos va escuchar -** decía Sai.

**- En eso tienes razón** - contesto Sakura.

Kakashi y Yamato se voltearon a ver como diciendo si había sido una buena idea dejando que Naruto viniera a la misión con ellos.

**-- -- --**

Mientras tanto n Konoha, todo transcurría lentamente, Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho leyendo el periódico ya que por el momento no había ninguna misión o alerta de peligro hacia la aldea, pero su mirada cambio al centrarse en un pequeño articulo de este.

**- Esto no****…** - abrió rápidamente el cajón derecho de su escritorio tomando un pequeño papel para dejarlo en la mesa - **Maldición, tengo un mal presentimiento** - decía mientras se mordía la uña de su pulgar al ver que había ganado el premio mayor.

**-- -- --**

****

- Ya están aquí - sonrió Madara al oír a Pein.

**- Andando hay que darles la bienvenida -** comento Madara sonriendo - **¿quieres venir con nosotros Sasuke?**

**- No, me quedare ****aquí** - contesto secamente.

- **Pensé que te gustaría ver a tu amigo el nueve colas depuse de tanto de no verlo** - Sasuke no hizo caso al comentario de Madara dándole la espalda.

**- Como quieras, de todas formas lo traeré ****aquí, así que no hay necesidad que vengas** - con esto último Madara junto con Pein y los demás -incluyendo a el equipo de Sasuke- desaparecieron, dejando a Sasuke solo, quien solamente levanto la mirada al cielo como esperando una señal en el.

**- Ya falta poco** - dijo Sasuke en un susurro.

**-- -- --**

Corrían lo más rápido que sus cuerpos podían, cuando de pronto frente a ellos aparecieron las personas que menos esperaban encontrase o al menos no tan rápido.

**- No puede ser** - comento Sakura al verlos.

**- ****Tú debes ser Naruto, ¿Cierto? **

**-¿Tu quien eres? **- grito el rubio

**- Yo soy Uchiha Madara.**

**- Uchiha…. Madara** - susurro con asombro el ojiazul.

**- Eso no puede ser verdad, los únicos Uchihas que quedaban con vida eran Sasuke y su hermano Itachi** - grito Sakura.

**- Es verdad, ellos son los únicos sobrevivientes de aquella tragedia, pero yo no estaba dentro de las paredes Konoha cuando aquello ocurrió o mejor dicho yo no he estado en Konoha desde hace miles de años** - esto último hizo que Sakura se sorprendiera mas.

**- ¿Que es lo que quieren?** - pregunto Kakashi consciente de lo que buscaban.

**- A ti Naruto** - contesto Madara - **tú tienes algo que yo deseo, así que no opongas resistencia y ven** -alzándole la mano.

**- ¿Y si no quiero?** - contesto el ojiazul.

**- Nos veremos obligados a llevarte a la fuerza** - contesto Pein.

**- Además, ¿no ****querías ver a tu amigo Sasuke?** - dijo Madara.

Un aura color rojiza comenzó a envolver al rubio el solo nombre de Sasuke lo hacía enojar, y más proviniendo de aquel hombre que se decía apellidar Uchiha.

**- No me jodas, maldito bastardo** - Naruto se lanzo hacia Madara.

**- ¡Naruto!** - grito Sakura.

**- Típico** - susurro Madara

Pein intercepto el golpe del rubio, lanzándolo contra las rocas que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

**- Naruto, te encuentras bien** - grito Yamato al ver la caída del ojiazul

**- Si** -el rubio alzo la mirada, Yamato se sorprendió los ojos de Naruto eran de un color rojizo, las marcas de sus mejillas se habían rasgado más.

**- Yamato, el Kyuubi parece que no va a estar tranquilo mientras estos tipos estén aquí, debemos sellar el chakra del zorro antes de que logre dominara a Naruto** - comento Kakashi.

**- Dudo que estos sujetos me den la oportunidad para sellar a Naruto-** contesto.

**- Pein, deja de jugar y captúralo, tenemos otras cosas que hacer**- decía Karin quien se encontraba a lado de Madara.

**- No me des ****órdenes mocosa -** contesto secamente.

**- ¡Que dijiste!**

**- Tranquila Karin, ya conoces el temperamento de Pein** - decía Madara.

**- Pe...in** - susurro el rubio - **entonces tu eres quien... mato a...**

**- Así es Naruto, Pein fue quien mato a tu querido maestro Jiraya** - dijo Madara detrás de Pein.

**- ah** - un enorme estruendo se oyó por todo el valle - **tu maldito, desgraciado te are pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi maestro** - lo que Kakashi y Yamato trataron de evitar sucedió, la cuarta cola se formo envolviendo por completo a un Naruto fuera de control.

Naruto se lanzo contra Pein, totalmente fuera de sí, lo único que había en su mente en esos momentos era rabia, odio y rencor.

**- Ten cuidado ahora es una bestia que no dudara en destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su paso** - decía Madara viendo como Pein se acercaba al mini-Kyuubi.

**- Yo me las arreglare.**

-** Naruto** - Yamato junto con Sai y Sakura iban a ayudar a Naruto pero Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo se interpusieron.

**- No darán un paso ****más** - dijo Karin.

- **Veremos de que están hechos los shinobis de Konoha** - decía Jugo.

**- No nos queda otra opción -** dijo Yamato.

"Naruto" pensó Sakura al ver la intensa batalla que mantenía con Pein.

**- Yamato, chicos encárguense de ****ellos yo voy por Naruto** - dijo Kakashi corriendo a gran velocidad en dirección a donde estaba Naruto, pero Madara se le puso enfrente impidiéndole el paso.

- Creo que no podrás ayudar hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha.

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?** - pregunto Kakashi asombrado, ya que todo informe sobre su padre había quedado como clasificación ultra secreta.

**- Como no saber eso de la persona a quien le di mi ojo izquierdo.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- No me digas que ya me olvidaste Kakashi** - quitándose parte de la máscara para dejar ver el Sharingan en su ojo derecho.

**- No puede ser** - Kakashi se paralizo al ver el rostro de Madara -** O...bi...to.**

**- Parece si me recuerdas, amigo mío.**

**- ¿Cómo es posible que tu estés...?**

**- ¿Con vida?, pues...me temo que eso no te lo puedo decir** - lanzando con un kunai el mano hacia Kakashi, quien detuvo el ataque con su kunai.

**- ¿Por qué haces esto, Óbito?**

-- -- --

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una roca a los pies de una enorme cascada, después de haber tomado un baño, decidió sentarse a pensar en lo próximo que haría, ya que no estaba seguro de cómo actuaria al ver al rubio frente de el, había transcurrido ya más de tres años desde que dejo la villa, no sabía si al verlo lo mataría o tal vez...

**- Naruto... **

La mirada de Sasuke se encontraba perdida por todas las ideas que se encontraban en aquellos momentos en cabeza, si no encontraba una solución estaba seguro que se volvería loco.

-- -- --

Kakashi fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, nunca había luchado con un sujeto de semejante poder, pero jamás hubiera pensado que su amigo Óbito aun continuara con vida después de aquel derrumbe donde la mitad de su cuerpo había quedado aplastado.

**- ****¿Eso es todo Kakashi? -** pregunto Madara.

**- ... ****- ** no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Kakashi.

Sakura continuaba peleando con Karin, quien resulto ser una gran ninja medico al igual que ella, aun cuando su fuerza era una ventaja contra Karin hasta ahora no le había servido contra ella.

**- Tú, eres alumna de la única mujer que es llamada sannin, me refiero a la princesa Tsunade.**

**- ¿Y eso qué?**

**- Pues resulta decepcionante saber que tu eres su alumna con ese nivel tan bajo de poder que tienes.**

**- Como te atreves, desgraciada** - golpeando con toda su fuerza el suelo.

**- Lo vez, con ese nivel jamás me vencerás** - Sakura se dio cuenta muy tarde cuando Karin se encontraba detrás de ella - **por eso, Sasuke jamás se fijo en ti, el necesita una mujer no una niña** - golpeándola haciendo que se golpeara contra las rocas de la montaña que tenía en frente.

Yamato y Sai se encontraban en el suelo exhaustos la pelea contra jugo y Suigetsu había resultado demasiado difícil, seguramente Orochimaru había experimentado con ambos, solo eso explicaría ese aumento de poder en el transcurso de la batalla.

**- Que débiles** - dijo Suigetsu.

**- N...o crees que deberíamos dejarlos -** dijo Jugo.

**- Odio tus cambios de personalidad Jugo** - contesto Suigetsu.

**- Estos tipos debieron recibir una alteración genética para poder aumentar su poder en cuestión de segundo** - dijo Yamato.

**- Orochimaru, ¿verdad?** - pregunto Sai.

**- Me temo que ****sí.**

Pein aun continuaba peleando con Naruto quien era dominado por el Kyuubi, Pein solo miraba mientras este le atacaba como si estuviera esperando algo.

**- Creo que fue suficiente** - con esto último se coloco detrás del nueve colas tomándolo por la cabeza inutilizándolo.

**- Parece que ya lo hizo** - dijo Madara.

**- ¿A qué te refieres?** - pregunto Kakashi.

**- Me temo que nos veremos en otra ocasión, Kakashi** - desapareciendo ante sus ojos, reapareciendo enfrente de Pein.

**- Creo que ya es hora** - dijo Pein.

**- Es hora de verme nuevamente, con el zorro de las nueve colas** - activando su Mangekyo para infiltrarse en las paredes de la mente de Naruto.

"_**Uchiha Madara"**_ dijo el zorro al verlo.

**- Cuanto tiempo sin verte** - dijo Madara.

"_**Incitaste a mi Jinshurikki para que peleara, para así infiltrarse dentro de su mente y verme, tan astuto como siempre" **_mostrando los colmillos.

**- No has cambiado nada en estos 15 años de ****encierro.**

"_**Tu"**_ sacando parte de sus garras fuera de la reja _**"si esta maldita reja que me aprisiona no estuviera, ahora mismo te destazaría con mis garras"**_

**- Lo sé, no haya nada que te gustaría más que verme muerto** - sonriendo - **pero eso es algo que nunca se te cumplirá, yo he vivido muchos siglos y hasta ahora no ha surgido el ninja o bestia que haya tenido el honor de matarme.**

"_**No estés tan seguro, aquí está el ninja que acabara contigo junto con mi poder"**_ - mostrando a un Naruto dormido dentro de la reja en vuelto por la enorme cantidad de chakra proveniente del Kyuubi.

- **¿Me estás diciendo que este chico tiene el poder para acabar conmigo?**

Madara solo escucho la risa del zorro de nueve colas, sacando los colmillos, Madara solo sonrió, agachando la mirada al suelo que estaba cubierto por agua.

**- Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme así que**- mostrando el Mangekyo por completo **- dulce sueños, zorrito.**

"_**Maldito, algún **__**día te cobrare lo que me hiciste" **_despareciendo poco a poco.

**- Si este chico tiene ese poder que dices, creo que tu venganza la cumplirás** - dijo antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar.

**- Parece que lo lograste Madara** - observando como el rubio volvía a recuperar su forma original.

**- Por supuesto, te dije que mi plan funcionaria.**

- **¿Por qué quieres el poder del Kyuubi, Óbito?** - pregunto Kakashi

**- Ya te lo dije, eso es algo que nunca te diré, solo te digo que te despidas de tu querido alumno, por que la próxima vez que lo veas será muerto** - desapareciendo de ante los ojos expectantes de los presentes.

**- Naruto -** dijo Sakura cayendo de rodilla al suelo - **Naruto** - comenzando a llorara.

**- Kakashi-sempai debemos darnos prisa si no ellas extraerán al Kyuubi y Naruto va a...-** Yamato no pudo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpido por Kakashi.

**- Por eso no hay tiempo que perder.**

**- Recuperaremos a Naruto -** dijo Sai con una sonrisa a una desconsolada Sakura - **lo traeremos de vuelta para que sigas peleando con él como siempre.**

**- Si, gracias** - levantándose del suelo - **entonces, ¿Qué haremos Kakashi-sensei?**

**- Solo hay una cosa por hacer -** formo una serie de sello con sus manos - **¡Jutsu de convocación! -** acto seguido 7 perros aparecieron delante de Kakashi.

**- Los 7 perros ninjas, han llegado** - dijo Pakkun encima de un perro mucho mayor que él.

**- Pakkun, sigue el rastro de Naruto** - dejo Kakashi.

- **Akatsuki, ¿verdad?** - pregunto Pakkun.

**- Cuento contigo.**

**- Claro - **los demás perros desaparecieron para seguir el rastro que se les había dado - **en cuanto sepamos algo te avisamos** - saliendo corriendo del lugar.

**- Kakashi- sensei, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?** - pregunto Sakura.

**- Por el momento, solo nos queda esperar a que Pakkun y los demás lo encuentren.**

**-- -- --**

**  
**Sasuke sintió como se acercaban a la entrada de la cueva, y se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba sentado, para dirigir su mirada a la entrada de la cueva donde observo como Madara iba entrando a la misma.

**- Hemos vuelto, Sasuke - **dijo Madara.

**-...**

**- Mira, fue muy fácil quitarles al nueve colas.**

Sasuke observo la entrada, cuando vio al rubio entrando en hombros sobre Suigetsu, iba decir algo pero decidió reservárselo para sí y mejor se dio la espalda para entra a la habitación que ocupaba.

**- Ya conocen el lugar en donde colocarlo** - ordeno Madara.

**- ¿No piensas extraerlo ahora mismo?** - pregunto Pein.

**- Tranquilo Pein, todo a su tiempo -** dicho este se retiro a su habitación, ante la mirada atónita de Pein.

Sasuke entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta para quedar de espaldas a ella, suspiro por un momento, se fue resbalando poco a poco quedando sentado en el suelo con una mano en su frente.

**- Naruto.**

Si, definitivamente ya faltaba poco.

**Continuara...**

**(1)** La villa de la estrella es una de las villas que salieron en los capítulos de relleno que conformaron parte de la primera temporada de Naruto, cuando el anime se acerco al manga.

Que tal espero no los haya defraudado, ojala le den el apoyo a este bebe que acaba de nacer dentro de mi mente... Y sobre el fanfic Vacaciones, celos y amor, no se preocupen mi musa volvió como mencione al inicio del fic, así que el fic va para largo.

Nos vemos...


	3. CAPITULO II

Bueno he vuelto con un capitulo mas de esta intrigante serie -y digo serie porque si fuera un solo testo seria un oneshot- espero no haberlos decepcionado con el capitulo anterior, espero que esta vez me salga mejor.

**SASU X NARU  
**

"_Es una locura el decir que no te quiero, Evitar las apariencias,  
ocultando evidencias, Mas porque seguir fingiendo si no puedo engañar mi corazón, Yo sé que te amo, Ya no mas mentiras si me muero de deseos, Yo te quiero más que a todo necesito de tus besos, Le haces falta a mis días, Mas sin ti no que hacer, que hacer sin ti, Yo quiero que conozcas más de mí, Son mis temores los que me alejan, Lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mí"._

CAPITULO II

Pakkun recorría a una enorme velocidad aquel extenso bosque, tratando de encontrara al rubio que minutos atrás había sido capturado por el Akatsuki, detecto algo en el aire un aroma que de inmediato identifico, se detuvo en la rama de un árbol, tratando de ubicar con su gran olfato la dirección de donde provenía aquel aroma tan conocido por él.

**- Por aquí.**

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, llego a un acantilado, mirando que no había nada más que aquel enorme barranco, tenía la intención de irse al pensar que tal vez s habría equivocado, pero al desviar la mirada logro ver que alguien salía de una pequeña cueva que era resguardada por el mismo peñasco.

**- Sera mejor que vaya por Kakashi -** dicho esto salió corriendo en la dirección por la cual había llegado.

*******

- **Sasuke voy a entrar** – decía Karin abriendo la puerta.

**- ¿Qué pasa Karin?**

**- Madara dice que ya es hora de empezar el ritual.**

**- Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso** – contesto con frialdad.

**- Es lo que le dije pero, el contesto que tienes que estar presente.**

**- …** - simplemente no hubo contestación por parte del moreno.

**- Entonces me retiro** – cerrando la puerta.

**- Naruto** – susurro el azabache levantándose del lugar en el que estaba – **tal parece que llego el momento.**

**  
**

*******

**- Todo está listo** – dijo Pein mientras se arrodillaba frente a Madara.

**- Perfecto, comiencen con el ritual.**

**- Enseguida** – contesto sin ninguna vacilación.

**- Karin, ¿Dónde está Sasuke?**

**- Pues el…**

**- Aquí me tienes Madara.**

**- Pensé que no vendrías.**

**- ¿Por qué quieres que estés presente?**

**- Creí que querrías ver morir a tu mejor amigo, después de todo ya van dos veces en que tratas de matarlo y no has podido.**

**- ….**

**- Eso me dice todo… ¡Comiencen!**

Naruto se encontraba en el suelo, el cual estaba cubierto por varios símbolos, alrededor de estos se encontraban ocho vasijas que comenzaron a brillar en cuanto Pein y otros 6 sujetos se colocaron en posición conjurando unos extraños jutsus, de las vasijas salieron unos extraños chakras de diferentes colores, cuatro de ellos levantaron el cuerpo del rubio.

**- ¡Ahora!** – grito Madara.

Los cuatro restantes, lanzaron sus chakras contra el cuerpo del rubio, pero una extraña barrera les impidió el paso.

**- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?** – pregunto Madara al no ver ningún tipo de resultados.

**- No lo sabemos**- dijo Pein acercándose al rubio **– esto es…**

**- ¿Qué pasa Pein?**

**- Hay otro sello encima del sello del Kyuubi.**

**- ¿Que has dicho?**

**- Justamente es ese sello el cual nos impide extraer al nueve colas.**

**- Imposible, ¿Quién además del primero sabia ese sello? **– Madara se sorprendió al recordar a la única persona capaz de recrear aquel jutsu prohibido – **el cuarto… ese maldito creó una segunda barrera para que no pudiera extraerlo.**

**- …. – **el rubio lentamente abrió los ojos, mirando con confusión el lugar en el que estaba.

**- Está despertando **– hablo Pein.

**- Pe...in **– dijo el rubio al verlo.

**- Por fin despiertas nueve colas** – dijo Madara desde el lugar en el que estaba sentado.

**- Tú eres la persona que estaba peleando con Kakashi.**

**- Vaya, así que recuerdas la pelea.**

**- ¿Dónde estoy?**

**- Eso es algo que no te diré.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**- Ya deberías saberlo, lo que yo quiero esta dentro de ti mi querido Naruto.**

**- ¿Dentro de…mi? ¿Te refieres a…?**

**- Al nueve colas.**

**-….**

**- Pero me encontré con un obstáculo –** dejando caer al rubio al suelo.

**- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué necesitas al nue…? **– el rubio no continuar ver a la persona que había estado buscando.

**- Parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones Naruto **– hablo Sasuke.

**- Sa…suke.**

**- ¿Dejándote atrapar así de fácil? Tal parece que te haz vuelto más débil de lo que creí, Usuratonkashi.**

**- Déjate de tonterías Sasuke.**

**- ¿Tonterías?** – pregunto al ver la cara de frustración del rubio.

**- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué estás haciendo con este tipo Sasuke?**

**- …. – **el moreno no contesto simplemente se limito a desviar la mirada.

**- Sasuke –** Pein lo tomo del cuello con su brazo.

**- Me temo que ya no me sirves Naruto.**

**- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?**

**- Me refiero a que… Si el nueve colas no es mío no veo por qué deba existir –** lanzando un enorme rayo oscuro contra el rubio.

***********

Un enorme estruendo sacudió el bosque, que hizo que Kakashi y los demás se pusieran en alerta, al ver la llegada de Pakkun supieron que había encontrado a Naruto.

- **Pakkun, ¿encontraste a Naruto? – **pregunto Sakura.

**- Si lo encontré está en una cueva cerca del acantilado.**

**- ¿En el acantilado?**

**- Se dice que esas cuevas impide detectar los chakras, si es verdad debieron esconderse ahí para que no los encontráramos** – hablo Kakashi.

**- Debemos ir, si no nos damos prisa ellos podrían…**

**- Lo sé, Sakura… Pakkun guíanos hacia ese lugar.**

**- De acuerdo** – corriendo por la misma dirección por la cual había llegado.

**- Vamos, no debemos perder tiempo** – dijo Kakashi comenzando a correr siendo seguido por los demás.

"_Naruto"_ pensó Sakura siguiendo a Kakashi.

Pakkun junto a los demás Shinobis corrían velozmente por el bosque, esperando que Naruto aun continuara con vida, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el acantilado había sido totalmente destruido y ver como Madara sostenía del cuello al rubio.

**- ¡Naruto!** – grito Sakura, llamando la atención de Pein y el equipo Hebi.

**- ¿****Cómo es que llegaron?** – bravo Madara.

**- No lo ****sé** – contesto Pein.

- **Háganse cargo de los estorbos**

**- En seguida.**

**- Sasuke** – lo llamo Karin.

**- Vayan** – los tres asintieron para aparecer delante de Kakashi y los demás.

**- Sa...su...ke-kun** – susurro Sakura al ver al moreno en la punta de lo que quedaba del risco.

**- Entonces era verdad, el se unió al Akatsuki.**

**-¡Sasuke-kun!** – grito conmocionada la ojiverde.

El azabache volteo a verla sin omitir ningún sonido, la pelirosa solo lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía, como era posible que después de todo lo que había pasado, el se hubiera unido con el Akatsuki, a sabiendas que ellos buscaban a Naruto.

**- Aun cuando lo llames el no te contestara.**

**- Tu, maldita...**

**- ¡Prepárense** – exclamo Kakashi – **si queremos rescatar a Naruto tenemos que derrotar primero a ellos!**

La batalla no se hizo esperar ambos bandos desplegaron grandes técnicas de combate en el campo, su fortaleza y destreza se demostraba a cada segundo que pasaba, ninguno de los dos podían perder, era todo o nada, ambos bandos tenían mucho que ganar y mucho que perder.

Pero aun cuando el equipo de Kakashi era superior en cuanto a integrantes se trataba, el poder del Akatsuki y el equipo Hebi era aun mayor de lo que esperaban. Ya que fueron puesto de combates después de ver el monstruoso poder de Pein, Sakura fue arrojada contra la fuerte y dura roca del risco, Yamato quedo tirado en el suelo junto a Sai quien, con esfuerzos intentaba ponerse en pie, Kakashi está contra las rocas cercanas al abismo, siendo todo observado por el rubio.

**- Kakashi-sensei.**

**- No te preocupes pronto te reunirás con ellos.**

**- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!**

**- No me digas, tú y yo somos iguales aun cuando no lo creas.**

**- Eso no es verdad.**

**- Claro que si, ambos fuimos relegados por la gente de Konoha cuando niños, nos consideraban un monstruo cuando nosotros no teníamos la culpa, tu y yo somos iguales con la diferencia que a ti por culpa del Kyuubi a mí, por tener este enorme poder.**

**- Como puedes decir que somos iguales, cuando tú usas tu poder solo para destru...ir** – le faltaba el aire ya que Madara apretó más el agarre.

**- Eres un hablador... igual que tu entupido padre.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Creo que ya es suficiente de tanto hablar, despídete de esta vida Naruto** – quitando una de sus manos de su cuello mientras la otra aun lo sostenía **– me saludas a tu detestable padre** – creando cantidades de rayos oscuros en su mano, algo que se asemejaba al Chidori con la diferencia que este se distorsionaba al crecer **– en el otro mundo.**

Un enorme rayo ilumino el cielo, Sakura alzo la mirada en dirección del rubio, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas al pensar lo peor.

**- ¡Naruto!** – grito la pelirosa.

Cuando el humo se disipo del lugar, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al moreno interponerse en el ataque que iba dirigido al rubio, pus había sostenido la mano de Madara justo antes de su llegada al cuello del ojiazul.

Sasuke levanto la mirada, sacando su espada y colocándola en el cuello del líder del Akatsuki, Naruto no salía de su asombro pues no sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando.

**- ¿Así que tratabas de hacer esto desde el principio? Sasuke**

**- ¿De verdad creíste que me uniría a una escoria como tú?**

**- Sa...su...ke – hablo el rubio.**

.

**- Es mejor** – comenzando a generar rayos por todo su cuerpo **– que lo sueltes.**

**- O ****si no, ¿Qué?**

Una enorme explosión hizo que lo poco que quedaba del risco cayera junto con las tres personas que se encontraban con él, Sasuke al ver al rubio inconsciente lo tomo del brazo para caer juntos en el suelo.

**- Si que eres ****débil, Usuratonkashi.**

**- ¿A... quien le dices así, teme?**

**- Estas despierto.**

**- Sasuke** – hablo Madara.

**-Madara** – levantándose del suelo.

**- ****Así que desde el principio planeabas traicionarme.**

**- Yo nunca te dije que si al unirme al Akatsuki –** sonriendo de medio lado.

**- Señor** – dijo Pein.

- **¿Qué pasa?**

**- Una escuadra de Anbus se vienen acercando a este lugar.**

**- Tal parece que me tomara un poco ****más de tiempo para capturar a tu amigo Sasuke** – desapareciendo junto a Pein.

**- Sasuke.**

**- Usuratonkashi, te dejas a****trapar muy fácilmente.**

**- ... –** solo sonrió antes de caer inconsciente.

**- Mira que eres idiota.**

**- Sasuke** – le llamo el peliblanco.

**- Kakashi**.

**- Planeaste esto desde un principio** – dijo mientras el moreno levantaba al rubio.

**- Me temo que eso es algo que no pudo contarte.**

**- Ya veo, ¿Qué harás ahora?**

Sasuke solo le desvió la mirada, para depositarla en el rubio quien se encontraba dormido en su espalda, sintiendo el aire caliente salir de su cuerpo cada vez que respiraba haciendo que este gesto lo invitara a que soltara una sonrisa fugaz.

"_Este idiota, nunca cambiara"_ pensó para sí mientras Kakashi le dirigía una mirada de confusión** - Vámonos - finalmente hablo el azabache comenzando a caminar.**

**- Pero, ¿A dónde? - pregunto Sakura al no saber a qué se refería el Uchiha.**

**- Donde mas, a Konoha...**

**Continuara…**

Han de estar pensando " casi 6 meses sin actualizar y nada mas subes esto" pues lo siento es que por falta de tiempo no he podido escribir mas, pero no se preocupen nada mas termino la primera parte de vacaciones, celos y amor y me dedico de lleno a esta historia, espero seguir contando con su apoyo, nos vemos….


	4. CAPITULO III

Hace cuanto que no actualizo este fic, lo que pasa es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo inspirativo por eso misma razón no podía escribir, y eso que ya sabía cómo se iba a desarrollar la historia, espero no decepcionarlos.

Bien prosigamos con la historia y buena lectura.

**SASU X NARU**

"_Ayer al marcharte  
__Por aquella puerta  
__Te siguieron por la espalda  
__Futuras reservas de sonrisas  
__Y de felicidad"_

**~CAPITULO III~  
**

Tsunade tomaba un pequeño descanso cómodamente en su silla, después de haber firmado cuanto papel se le venía presentando, llegando a pensar que tal vez debería delegar el cargo y volver a la vida que llevaba antes, puesto que huir no era tan difícil al menos no la encontraban, mientras que en Konoha en cualquier momento podía ser encontrada para firmar dios sabe cuántos tratados.

Pero debía reconocer que su vida en Konoha no ha sido tan mala, al menos ahora podía ser de ayuda a la villa que por la cual su amado Dan y su hermano habían dado la vida.

- Espero que donde estén puedan verme - suspirando desvió la mirada hacia la montaña de los Hokages donde ahora reposaba su mismo rostro.

-¡Tsunade-sama! - entro la morena respirando hondamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Shizune?, ¿Por qué entras así de exaltada? - pregunto la rubia al ver el estado nervioso de su aprendiz.

- Es que... entrada... están... - decía respirando agitadamente.

-Shizune no entiendo qué me quieres decir, tranquilízate - dijo arrugando su rostro.

- Es que... en la entrada de la villa está Kakashi junto con Naruto y los demás.

- _"¿Regresaron tan pronto?"_ - pensó para sus adentros la rubia - pero, su regreso no es la razón de tu nerviosismo, ¿o sí?

- No, es que con ellos esta...

- ¿Quién? - esperando que lo que la persona que estaba con ellos fuera la que estaba pensando.

- Uchiha Sasuke - la rubia se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del menor de lo Uchihas.

Tsunade salió a toda prisa de la torre del Hokage, buscando con la mirada a al equipo Kakashi encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver frente a frente al menor de los hermanos Uchihas quien cargaba a Naruto que hasta aquellos momentos seguía profundamente dormido, dirigió su mirada hacia Kakashi quien solo asintió al verla logrando que la rubia solo atinara a sonreír y terminara acercándose a ellos.

- Bien hecho Naruto - hablo la rubia al ver al Uzumaki.

- Maestra, Naruto necesita ir al hospital - dijo Sakura acercándose.

- Esta bien, Shizune - Volteando a ver a la morena - Sakura y tu llevaran a Naruto al hospital.

- Como diga.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar... Uchiha Sasuke - el azabache simplemente la miro para después desviar la mirada.

*-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-*

Después de una hora el Uzumaki abrió los ojos lentamente, pestañando un par de veces para ver mejor, sintió como su cuerpo estaba entumecido por alguna extraña razón, no sabía dónde estaba, lo único que su mente podía pensar era en Sasuke y la última vez que lo vio.

- AL fin despierto, Naruto - dijo una voz que se le hizo familiar por lo cual volteo para ver a la persona a quien pertenecía la voz.

- Sa... ¿Sakura-chan? - pregunto un tanto confundido.

- Sí, soy yo -sosteniendo su mano - he estado cuidándote desde que llegamos.

- ¿Estamos en Konoha?

- Así es- poniendo su mano en la cama.

- ¿Y Sasuke?, ¿Qué paso con él? - tratándose de parar de la cama.

- Naruto no te esfuerces te hará daño.

- ¿Sakura-chan, donde está el? - pregunto caminando con esfuerzos.

- Esta con la Gondaime.

- Tengo que verlo si no la oba-chan va a... - saliendo de la habitación.

- Naruto... ¡Naruto, espera! - grito la pelirosa saliendo de la habitación tras el rubio.

Naruto caminaba con esfuerzos por los pasillos del hospital tratando de hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara como quisiera, en traspié cayó al suelo, Sakura al verlo trato de ayudarlo siendo rechazada por el rubio diciendo en que él podía solo.

- Naruto.

- Si no vas ayudarme a llegar con la oba-chan, no me sigas - dijo levantándose del suelo.

- Esta bien - dijo suspirando - te ayudare a llegar con la Gondaime, pero no hagas nada que te lastime ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - caminando recargado del hombre de la pelirosa.

- Mira que eres terco.

*-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-*

Naruto ya estaba a pocos pasos del despacho de Tsunade cuando de pronto Sasuke se estrello contrala pared que estaba detrás de él, Tsunade salió del despacho muy enoja, imaginando que fue ella que habían lanzado al Uchiha contra la pared.

- Tu mocoso como te atreviste a...- tomándolo de la tela de la yukata que portaba.

- ¡Oba-chan déjalo! - grito el ojiazul.

- Sakura te dije que lo vigilaras - exclamo Tsunade al ver que era desobedecida.

- Si, pero no me hizo caso - se disculpo la pelirosa.

- Suéltame Sakura-chan.

- Pero aun no estás bien.

- Suéltame por favor - logrando que la ojiverde lo soltara.

- Naruto vuelve al hospital, ya hiciste suficiente - ordeno la rubia.

- No me iré, ¿Qué le piensas hacer a Sasuke?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, retírate.

- Oba-chan.

- Naruto, no seas necio has que lo que te estoy pidiendo, ya hiciste lo que tenias que hacer y era traerlo de vuelta a la villa, ahora me toca a mí y al consejo decidir qué hacer con él.

- ¿El consejo?, me dijiste que si el consejo se enteraba lo iban a...

- Si, pero al final Sasuke traiciona al Akatsuki, te rescato a ti y al equipo, por eso el consejo no lo mandara a matar pero no se que piensen hacer con él, ya te conteste, ¿contento?

- ...

- Si ya no tienes más que decir, regresa al hospital.

- Pero...

- Ya veo que no entiendes razones, Kakashi.

- Si - de repente Naruto sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

- Sakura llévatelo al hospital, y esta vez no lo dejes salir.

- Como diga.

Sasuke solo miraba al rubio quien era cargado por Yamato y siendo vigilado por Sakura lo único que pudo pensar en aquellos momentos fue en lo mucho que había extrañado esa forma tan terca y necia del rubio.

*-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-**-:-*

La noche llego rápidamente a Konoha, las luces se encendieron en cada rincón de la aldea, mientras que en el hospital un rubio dormía plácidamente en la tranquilidad de su habitación, mas sin embargo, al sentir algo peculiar en al aire, abrió los ojos para incorporarse en la cama, y sonreír tiernamente.

- Se que estas ahí, maldito Teme - dijo como si se lo hubiera dicho al viento.

Una silueta se asomo por la ventana, la luna hizo presencia en aquellos momentos para dejar ver a al dueño de aquella extraña presencia que, minutos antes el rubio pudo sentir, y quien más iba ser si no el único Uchiha que quedaba con vida.

- Buenas noches, Usuratonkashi.

- Me alegro que la vieja no te mandara a fusilar, teme - mirándolo a la cara.

- No sé si sentirme aliviado por tus buenos deseos.

- Sigues siendo el mismo creído con el cual me gradué de la escuela.

- Y tú el mismo Dobe de siempre.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso teme?

- Lo mismo que tu.

- Que gracioso.

El Uchiha se sentó alado del rubio haciendo con aquel gesto que el corazón del rubio comenzara a latir aceleradamente, tenerlo tan cerca le hacía tener un sentimiento de paz de calma que lo llenaba de alegría.

- Naruto - dijo súbitamente al ver que el rubio estaba llorando.

- ¿He?, vaya estoy llorando sin querer - limpiándose las lagrimas.

- Eres un dobe.

- Cállate solo estoy feliz de que al fin estés aquí.

- ... - solo sonrió.

- ¿y? - pregunto el rubio.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Qué te dijo Oba-chan?

- Eso es algo que no te puedo decir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es un asunto en el que no tienes nada que ver.

- ¿Te van dejar quedarte?, ¿te mataran?, dime.

- Si me fueran matar, ¿crees que me dejarían venir a verte? - dijo en forma sarcástica.

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

- Tsunade me dejo a cargo de tu entrenamiento.

- ¿Entrenamiento?, ¿de qué entrenamiento me estas hablando?

- Naruto, Madara te pudo capturar por que no tienes como defenderte contra sus técnicas ilusorias.

- Eso ya lo sé.

- Yo soy el único que puedo controlar las mismas técnicas ilusorias que Madara, así que te entrenare, aun cuando no tengas el poder para destruirlas, puedas por lo menos defenderte de los efectos que tiene en ti - termino de explicar desviándole la mirada.

- No necesito que me ayuden, yo puedo defenderme solo - exclamo el rubio.

- Si claro, por eso mismo Madara te captura tan fácilmente - el ojiazul tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al escuchar el reclamo del moreno.

-Yo...

- Naruto, no digo que no seas fuerte, se que lo eres pero, necesitas mas fuerza y poder del que tienes si es que quieres proteger Konoha y a las personas que son importantes para ti.

- Lo sé, es solo que... Ya no sé ni que es lo que quiero, siento como si mi vida no tiene sentido, es raro ¿no crees?

- Se cómo te sientes, yo alguna vez me sentí así hasta que...

- ¿Hasta qué?

- Hasta que me di cuenta que no estaba solo.

- Tu... - dijo levantándose y tomando el riostro del moreno - ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al Sasuke engreído y petulante que conocí?

- ¿Qué?, ¿ahora qué rayos te pasa dobe?

- El Sasuke que conozco nunca diría eso, primero se cortaría la lengua antes de decir esas palabras.

- Oye, madure algo que por lo que veo aun no te ha pasado, sigues siendo un crio.

- ¿Que dijiste Teme?

Bravo el rubio lanzándosele al azabache para comenzar a pelearse en el suelo, de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tsunade sonriendo junto con Sakura, Kakashi y Yamato quienes imitaban el gesto de la rubia por ver a ambos chicos peleándose como lo hacían cuando niños.

- Dejen de pelear - hablo la rubia.

- Oba-chan - murmuro el ojiazul para ser tirado al suelo por el moreno.

- hasta que al fin te quitas de encima Usuratonkashi - dijo el moreno.

- Maldito Teme.

- Ya basta, no estamos para juegos, Naruto desde mañana Sasuke se encargara de tu entrenamiento.

- Si no me queda de otra - dijo por lo bajo el rubio.

- ¿Dijiste algo Naruto? - pregunto Tsunade al ver el poco interés por parte del Uzumaki.

- No, nada.

- Sasuke - lo llamo la rubia.

- ...

- Te encargo a Naruto, y espero que lo entrenes bien.

- Lo difícil no será entrenarlo, lo difícil será que el aprenda.

- ¿Qué trataste de decir con eso, pedazo de burro mal parido?

- Vaya, aparte de Teme tienes más vocabulario, y yo que pensaba que tu cerebro no funcionaba bien Dobe, ahora sabemos que los idiotas si piensan.

- Ya sacaste boleto, maldito Sasuke.

- Cuando quieras - comenzando a pelear dentro de la habitación ganándose con ello las risas de las demás personas que se encontraban en la habitación.

- Tal parece que con los años no han cambiado nada - dijo Tsunade.

- Eso parece - agrego Sakura.

- Parece que tendrá mucho trabajo Kakashi-sempai - comento Yamato.

- Tsunade-sama, ¿no podríamos regresar a Sasuke al Akatsuki?

- ¿Por qué lo dices Kakashi?

- ...

- Maestra, lo que pasa es que Kakashi-sensei no quiere lidiar con ellos, ya que ahora será mas difícil controlarlos a como cuando eran niños.

- Ya veo, no hay de otra Kakashi tendrás que vigilarlos por que por lo que veo estoy segura que Naruto no parara de discutir con Sasuke, y no avanzara en el entrenamiento.

- Como diga Tsunade-sama.

- "_Solo espero que este entrenamiento funcione"_ - pensó la rubia al verlos pelear.

Continuara....

Otras vez lo hice corto, lo siento es que desde aquí empieza la historia verdadera, espero no decepcionarlos a todos por lo pronto me despido y sigan apoyándome,

¿comentarios?


	5. CAPITULO IV

Perdón por no actualizar todo este tiempo, es que tenía tantas cosas que hacer, que no me daba tiempo para poder ponerme a escribir.

Espero les guste.

**LA ENCRUCIJADA DEL DESTINO**

**~CAPITULO IV~**

Estaba respirando agitadamente en el suelo, buscando el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban, había estado entrenando desde la mañana y no había parado a descansar si quiera, cuando sintió que el ritmo de su corazón se normalizaba decidió sentarse en el lugar que estaba, para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de un azabache muy molesto.

**-¿Quién diablos te dijo que podías descansar?** - pregunto muy enojado el ojinegro.

**- No tenias por que pegarme Sasuke** - sobándose su cabeza - **llevamos así desde la mañana solo tomaba un leve descanso.**

**- No tenemos tiempo que perder, tengo que entrenarte pero parece que a ti te importa un pimiento -** sentándose a su lado.

**- Teme, no es que no me importe, pero soy humano y necesito descanso.**

**- Usuratonkashi, ¿quieres ser fuerte?**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¿Qué si quieres ser fuerte?**

**- Pues claro.**

**- ¿Y por qué quieres serlo?**

**- Para proteger a las personas que me son importantes**.

**- Es por eso que yo te entreno.**

**-...**

**- Te entreno con el fin de que puedas hacerlo, no solo a las personas que quieres, también puedas defenderte.**

Naruto se sorprendió por las palabras del ojinegro, jamás pensó que Sasuke sería la persona que le dijera esas palabras y menos de ese modo.

**- Pero si no quieres entrenar está bien.**

**- Claro que si quiero, solo dame cinco minutos.**

**- Dobe** - acostándose en el pasto.

**- Naruto, Sasuke-Kun -** gritaba la pelirosa.

**- Aquí, Sakura** - contesto el rubio.

La ojiverde corrió para acercarse a ambos jóvenes quienes la miraban con mucha curiosidad, puesto que por órdenes de Tsunade nadie podía entrar a ese terreno a menos que ella así lo quisiera.

**- ¿Sakura qué haces aquí?** - pregunto el moreno levantándose.

**- Me mando Gondaime.**

**- ¿Oba-chan?**

**- Si, me dijo que quería verlos de inmediato en su oficina** - ambos jóvenes se regresaron a ver.

**- ¿Por qué nos querrá ver?** - pregunto el rubio.

**- Sera mejor ir a ver que quiere esa vieja alcohólica.**

**-Oba-chan, ¿para que querías vernos?**

**- Naruto, te he dicho miles de veces que me dejes de llamar así.**

**- Vamos, oba-chan sabes que lo hago de cariño.**

**- Bien, la razón por la cual los he llamado es porque nos han pedido que protejamos una valiosa piedra que se encuentra en el país del cielo.**

**- ¿País del cielo?, ¿dónde demonios queda eso?** - pregunto el ojiazul recibiendo un codazo por parte de Sakura.

**- Para que nos haya hecho venir quiere decir que quiere que vayamos nosotros, ¿me equivoco? -**pregunto el azabache.

**- Exacto, será una buena ocasión para que Naruto emplee lo que hasta ahora ha aprendido.**

**- Oba-chan.**

**- Dime.**

**- Es muy extraño que tú aceptaras ese tipo de misión, por que por lo regular este tipo de misiones se las dejas a la aldea ninja más cercana a ese lugar.**

**- Lo que pasa es que nos lo ha pedido el regidor de ese lugar, y como Hokage no me podía resistir ante tal petición.**

**- Ya veo, no tendrá nada que ver todas estas cajas de sake importado de ese lugar.**

**- Claro que no, me las han regalado.**

**- Sí, claro, eres una alcohólica y por el sake arias lo que fuera.**

**- Naruto, ya sacaste boleto** - parándose de su asiento siendo detenida por Shizune.

**- Naruto, Sasuke será mejor que se alisten para la misión -** decía Shizune mientras detenía a Tsunade.

**- Adiós oba.-chan -** cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**- Un día me va a sacra canas verdes** - sentándose en su silla.

**- Tsunade-sama, ya conoce a Naruto, le gusta hacer rabiar a la gente.**

**- Si lo sé.**

**- Pero está segura que podrán con esta misión.**

**- Ya son ninjas experimentados, además Sasuke está con ellos, estoy segura que lo harán bien, mientras tanto tengo que ponerme a trabajar.**

**- Me alegra que diga eso Tsunade-sama.**

**- Por supuesto tengo que comenzar a beber todo este sake**.

Shizune solo atino a caerse estilo anime mientras Tsunade comenzaba a beber de su sabroso sake.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke caminaban en dirección de sus casas, la primera en despedirse fue la pelirosa, dejando al rubio y al azabache solos en la calle.

**- Creo que yo también me voy teme.**

**- Si, nos vemos en una hora en las puertas de Konoha, no te vayas quedar dormido, usuratonkashi.**

**- A veces pienso que te gusta que peleemos.**

**- Es un gusto hacerlo contigo, nos vemos-** comenzando a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

**- Este teme** - dijo antes de irse a su casa.

Naruto se encontraba alistando su equipaje, cuando su mirada se cruzo con un libro que yacía en su mueble, sonrió al verlo y lo tomo entre sus manos, comenzado a hojearlo detenidamente.

- **Me hubiera gustado vieran en lo que me he convertido, mama, papa** - observando una foto en la cual estaban el cuarto y su esposa, Kushina.

Durante la pelea que sostuvo contra Pein, el poder del nueve colas se desato apareciendo ocho colas dando a entender que pronto el sello se rompería y el Kyuubi se liberaría, pero cuando todo estaba perdido y estuvo a casi segundos de retirar el sello la mano del cuarto Hokage lo detuvo y este le revelo que era su padre y estaba orgulloso de serlo.

Cuando derroto a Pein, quien no era otro más que Nagato, uno de los aprendices de Jiraya, se decidió en averiguar quién era su madre, ya que no le dio tiempo de preguntárselo a su padre, y una oportunidad se le presento cuando Tsunade, quien ya había despertado de su coma y se encontraba recuerda del todo, le conto acerca de ella, le dijo que se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki, la antigua Kage de la desaparecida aldea remolino, la cual se perdió durante la gran guerra ninja, y aquel libro que era un álbum de fotos contenía todas las fotos de sus padres desde que eran unos niños hasta que se convirtieron en una feliz pareja.

Volteo a ver el reloj, se sorprendió al ver que se le hacía tarde para su misión, se levanto tan rápido como pudo, se coloco su protector en su frente y tomo su mochila.

**- Nos vemos, papa, mama** - saliendo de su casa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-¡Naruto, porque rayos llegas tarde!** - grito la pelirosa al verlo llegar.

**- Lo siento, es que no me di cuenta de la hora.**

**- Te dije que no te quedaras dormido.**

**- No me quede dormido teme.**

**- ¿Entonces por que llegas tarde, dobe?**

**- Me quede mirando unas fotos.**

**- ¿Unas fotos?**

**- Si teme, unas fotos pero ya basta de charla debemos cumplir nuestra misión** - saliendo fuera de Konoha.

**- Eso me parece muy bien, pero... ¿sabes dónde queda el país del cielo?** - comento Sasuke.

**- ....-** regresándose a l lugar que estaba **- ¿Dónde queda?**

**- Usuratonkashi.**

**- Naruto no tienes remedio -** sacando el mapa de su bolsillo - **según este mapa el país del cielo se encuentra a cien kilómetros de la aldea de la nube.**

**- Y que estamos esperando** - dijo el rubio comenzando a correr, siendo seguido por el azabache y la pelirosa.

Llevaban caminando varias horas, el cansancio era notorio en sus rostros, los cuales pedían a gritos un descanso.

**- ¿Qué tan lejos esta ese país?**

**- Según el mapa nos falta la mitad del camino **- dijo Sakura.

**- ¿No podemos tomar un descanso?**

**- Dobe, si quieres descansar hazlo después nos puedes alcanzar.**

**- Tu cállate teme, nadie te pregunto tu opinión.**

**- Naruto deja de pelear con Sasuke-kun.**

**- Pero Sakura-chan.**

**- A veces me pregunto qué tienes en contra de el que te cae tan mal.**

Un carruaje se acercaba a lo lejos, en el cual viajaba un joven el cual observo desde su ventana a los tres, poso sus ojos en el rubio, quien por alguna razón le llamo su atención.

**- Jaziel.**

**- ¿Si señor?**- contesto el cochero.

**- Detente en frete de esos tres jóvenes.**

**- Como ordene.**

El rubio medito durante unos minutos las palabras de su amiga, para luego contestarle.

**- Yo no lo odio más bien yo...** - no pudo terminar la frase al ver que un carruaje se paro en frente de ellos

Uno de los conductores de bajo del carruaje para abrir la puerta, para que un joven de tez pálida, ojos color marrón y cabello negro verdoso bajara.

**- ¿Quién eres tú?** - dijo Sasuke con desconfianza.

**- Mi nombre es Fye.**

**- **_**"Que guapo"**_ - pensó Sakura.

_**-"¿Qué es este?"**__ -_ pensó Naruto

**- ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de su repentina aparición?**

**- Los observe desde lejos y pensé que querrían que alguien los llevara, por que supongo que viene de muy lejos.**

**- Si, venimos de Konoha **- contesto la pelirosa.

**- ¿Konoha?, así que son ninjas de esa aldea.**

**- Así es.**

**- Es un gusto conocer a los ninjas que protegen todo el país del fuego** - dijo con una reverencia- **podrían decirme sus nombres.**

**- Por supuesto, mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura.**

**- Mucho gusto Sakura-san** - besando su mano, logrando que esta se sonrojara.

**- Yo me llamo Uchiha Sasuke.**

**- Un Uchiha, debes ser el último si no me equivoco.**

**- Correcto.**

**- Es un placer conocerlo joven Uchiha** - dijo para finalmente mirar al rubio **- tu...**

**- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto** - alzando su mano para saludarlo.

**- Un gusto** - contestando el saludo sintiendo un extraño presentimiento y millones de imágenes pasaron por su mente.

**- ¿Pasa algo?**

**- no nada, si quieren puedo llevarlo, ¿A dónde se dirigen?**

**- Al país del cielo.**

**- Que coincidencia, mi viaje pasa por ese lugar, si gustan los llevo.**

**- Pero... no sería demasiado** - contesto Sakura.

**- Claro que no para mi seria un placer llevarlos.**

Naruto y Sakura subieron al carruaje, pero Sasuke se quedo fuera puesto que la desconfianza que había sentido con Fye, era muy fuerte.

**- Teme, ¿Qué pasa?-** bajándose del carruaje.

**- No me da confianza.**

**- vamos, además si planea algo, somos tres contra uno.**

**- Tienes razón pero.**

**- Vamos** - tomándolo de la mano. El azabache se sonrojo levemente por el acto, sintiendo una agradable sensación en su interior.

**- Usuratonkashi** - soltando su mano y subiendo al carruaje.

**-Bien aho...** - estaba a punto de caer cuando fue sujetado por Fye.

**- Cuidado, puedes lastimarte si te caes.**

**- G... Gracias** - soltándose del abrazo de Fye, lo cual provoco una serie de celos en el azabache al ver sonreír al rubio con el peli verde.

**- Sasuke-kun, ¿te pasa algo?**

**- No nada.**

**- Seguro es que pareciera como si algo o alguien te hubiera hecho enojar.**

**- No es nada, ya te dije.**

**- Déjalo Sakura ya sabes cómo es el teme**- sentándose.

- **Parece que se llevan bien -** sentándose al lado del rubio.

**- Si hemos sido amigos desde la academia** - hablo Sakura.

**- Y tu Sasuke, ¿Qué me cuentas? -** dijo mientras el azabache lo ignoraba.

**- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?... Que a los 7 años mi hermano mato a todo nuestro clan por culpa del consejo, a los 12 me fui con Orochimaru buscando poder, a los 16 lo mate y me uní al Akatsuki y a los 17 regrese a Konoha para entrenar a este dobe, ¿algo más?**

**- No nada** -observándolo.

**- Teme eso sobraba.**

**- Cállate dobe.**

**- Y tu Naruto -** acercándose a él- **¿Qué me cuentas de tu vida?** - rozando su mano con la del rubio ganándose una mirada de odio del ojinegro.

**- Pues, mi niñez no fue lo que yo llamaría feliz.**

**- ¿Y eso por qué?**

**- Es que dentro de mí hay algo que los asuntaba, pero con el correr de los años me fui ganado poco a poco su confianza y su amistad y ahora la aldea me quiere.**

**- Debes ser -** tomando sus manos y mirándolo con gran admiración - **porque res un poderoso ninja y además **- mirándolo de forma seductora - **debes tener a todo Konoha tras de ti con lo guapo que eres.**

**- ¿He?...**

_**-"Ahora si te la ganaste"**_- a punto de lanzársele al peli verde.

**- Como crees** - soltando sus manos - **el que las trae así es el teme -** señalando al azabache.

**- Ya veo - **dijo pegándose más al rubio logrando que el azabache se pusiera mas celoso de lo que estaba.

Después de unas horas viajando en el carruaje, entre risas, celos por parte del azabache, miradas y gestos seductores por parte de Fye con el rubio y una Sakura fuera de lugar llegaron a su destino: _"El país del cielo"_

**- Señor hemos llegado -** dijo Jaziel deteniendo el carruaje.

**- Gracias Jaziel -** volteando a ver a los tres - **Bien, hemos llegado a su destino.**

Los tres bajaron del carruaje siendo el ultimo el rubio quien para sorpresa de los otros dos, su mano fue sujetada por Fye, tal cual lo hace un príncipe al ayudar a una princesa a bajar, ganándose el odio total del azabache por el acto.

**- Debes tener cuidado o te caerás.**

**- Sí, claro** - ya en el suelo soltó la mano del Fye dedicándole una sonrisa para después ir junto a Sasuke y Sakura.

**- Creo que es hora de despedirnos** - dijo Fye.

**- Gracias por todo -** contesto Sakura.

**- Fue un placer linda.**

- **Nos veremos después** - hablo el ojiazul.

**- Tenlo por seguro Naru-chan.**

**- ¿Naru-chan?** - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible el azabache.

**- ¿Puedo llamarte así?**

**- ... Claro... Supongo.**

**- Bien nos vemos, Sakura, Naruto... Sasuke-kun.**

**- Ya lo veremos** - dijo viendo como el peli verde se marchaba.

**- Bien, tenemos que llegar con el regidor del país antes de que oscurezca más.**

**- Si -** dijo el rubio.

**- Oi, Naruto.**

**- ¿Qué quieres teme?** - Sasuke comenzó a alborotar el cabello del rubio para después seguir a Sakura - **¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**-...-** No contesto - _**"Por que eres mío y no dejare que alguien más te toque"**_ - pensó para sus adentros.

- ¡Teme, contéstame! - siguiendo al azabache y a la pelirosa.

Fye entro en la gran sala del castillo, siendo recibido por los sirvientes, quienes esperaban su llegada desde hace horas.

**- Bienvenido, Príncipe Fye.**

**- Buenas noches** - contesto.

- **Hijo al fin llegas.**

**- Madre, perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve algunos inconvenientes durante el viaje.**

**- ¿Qué clase de inconvenientes? -** abrazando a su hijo.

**- Nada de lo cual usted deba preocuparse** - soltando el abrazo.

**- ¿Cenaras con tu padre y conmigo?**

- **Madre, no me apetece cenar esta noche, me daré un baño y me iré a acostar.**

**- De acuerdo que tengas buena noche.**

**- Gracias, usted también madre** - terminando con una reverencia, para encaminarse hacia su cuarto.

Después de tomarse su tiempo en el baño, y relajarse lo suficiente para poder conciliar el sueño, salió del baño con una bata y unos bóxers negros, encendió un cigarro, para salir al balcón de su cuarto y observar todo el reino desde ahí.

**- ¿Quién iba a pensar que me encontraría a **_**"esa"**_** persona de esa forma? -** sonriendo - **Y que justamente estaría con **_**"el"**_

Apago su cigarrillo en el balcón, para sonreír nuevamente y dejar ver una mirada fría y calculadora en su rostro.

**- Ya veremos quien gana esta vez, **_**Dark-sama.**_

Regresando a su cuarto, para quizá, dormir como nunca en su vida.

**Continuara....**

Por fin termine el capitulo, ahora mas incógnitas se han abierto...

**¿Quién será Fye?, ¿Qué quiere con Naruto?, ¿Quién es Dark?**

Son las preguntas que conforme se desarrolle la historia se irán Revelando, por el momento me despido de ustedes mis queridos lectores, nos leemos después.

Nos vemos.

"_Lo que más deseo en esta vida son tus besos, por que sin ellos muero, por que sin ellos no hay vida"_

**Celeste_Kairi**


End file.
